


His favorite color is blue like the sky

by sayenlori



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayenlori/pseuds/sayenlori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Are you trying to kill him! He's allergic to chocolate! He's lactose intolerant! And just because he wears black does not mean it's his favorite color!" "But what is his favorite color shizou?" "Blue! "</p>
            </blockquote>





	His favorite color is blue like the sky

**Author's Note:**

> In which Shizou actually knows his enemy better then he thought and Izaya has to get treated. And Erika is fangirling as always.

It's funny because it was his birthday! What do you get someone you hate? Do you still wish them congratulations or do you ask them to drop dead. But even those non friends should know the difference between today and yesterday. But tomorrow will be a new day. And yesterday is the past. And today will never be a celebration. 

One would expect his siblings to send him something. Even kidnapping and torture like prior years before that. But it seems they got tired of their plaything last year. After all they sent an assassin. But this year is quite.... No well wishes, no torture, no hate mail, not even a torn signpost thrown at him. 

So he left. Left the mundane life of his precious humans. After all what is God without his worshipers. A forgotten relic. Left to conduct plans to relieve his boredom. And yet it felt weird not to be wanted, even if it was filled with hate. At least a little it would be nice. But the monster fell in love with the human and lived and the human puppeteer became the monster.  
\---------

"Annoyed Annoyed Annoyed Annoyed Annoyed Annoyed Annoyed Annoyed Annoyed Annoyed."A tall blonde muttered next to a smaller brunette man walking beside him.

"Shizou haven't seen you in this mood in a while. Did you get into a fight with Izaya-san again?" 

"The damn flea hasn't shown his face around. I just now his plotting something!"

A perplexed Tom replied "why don't you try calling him you might get a straight response out of him?"

"So he can show up in Ikaburo! I'm going to kill him! Kill-kill-kill-kill-kill-kill-ki-"

Tom sighs and prepares to leave but remembers something, "Ah! Shizou! I'm giving you the day off. I just remembered Shinra called. He said something about getting a gift to a friend from long ago."

The blond stops his rans and looks down at Tom "A friend? Is it that blonde kid Moasomichi?"

An equally confused Tom looks up before realization dawns. "I think you mean Kisa-kun, but no. Apparently it's someone you know very well?"

Shizou ponders on this as he excuses himself from Tom and heads over to Shinra flat.  
\-------


End file.
